1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a fixation device used in an image formation apparatus such as a printer, a copier, a fax machine, a multifunction printer and the like, and an image formation apparatus including the fixation device.
2. Description of Related Art
In a conventional electrographic image formation apparatus, a charge roller uniformly charges a surface of a photosensitive drum, and thereafter an exposure unit such as a LED head exposes the surface of the photosensitive drum to light to form an electrostatic latent image according to image information. Toner in the form of a thin layer formed on a development roller is electrostatically attached to the electrostatic latent image to form a toner image. Then, a transfer roller transfers the toner image to a sheet on a conveyance belt for conveying sheets fed from a sheet feeder. After the toner image is transferred, a fixation device fixes the toner image to form an image on the sheet.
A fixation device disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2013-24895 is a fixation device with a belt heating scheme.